Lightning
by Illusions-chan
Summary: A four part fluff series surrounding the Jovian Senshi and her Shitennou counterpart.
1. Home Sweet Home

(A/N): This is my first time venturing in the SM universe, so don't shoot me! 'cowers in fear'

Just kidding. Anyway, this is a four part fluff idea that came to me. It's between Makoto-chan and Nephrite.

The first part is a dub based, using the names Nikolas and Lita. This is a "welcome home" idea.

The next four will be a Japanese manga-based AU, a Silver Millennium shot, and finally, a Dark Universe shot.

So please enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer – Sailor Moon and Co. belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Home Sweet Home**

Nikolas sighed as he trudged out of the elevator. He was almost there.

_Click._

The door opened and Nikolas fell inside his haven, his apartment. First things first, he kicked off his shoes and walked deeper into the apartment. Dropping his bag and coat on the leather couch, he threw off his jacket and began to loosen his tie. He sniffed the air and smiled then. A heavy aroma of cinnamon, bread, meat, and cilantro filled the air. His fiancée had a field day.

_Rip._

Nikolas cursed as the foil covering the dish ripped at the corner. He then carefully peeked in to see cinnamon rolls. Grinning, he opened the next one to find steak and what a steak it was! Wiping the drool of his face, Nikolas then noticed that his fiancée was no where in sight. Straightening up, he strolled over to the master bedroom.

_Swish._

Nikolas smiled as he stared at his fiancée slept peacefully, her chocolate tresses cascading over the pillow. He carefully sat on the bed, making sure not to wake the former amazon. He carefully leaned over, his knees on either side of her.

_Sigh._

She was breathtaking. A long and lean physique, the remnants of fighting youmas and everything else that went bump in the night. And then there was the line of her sweeping curves. There was no doubt about it. She was all woman, right down to her hot-pink manicured toe nails. Then barely, leaning down, Nikolas brushed his lips over hers. She sighed and slowly, but surely, those emerald eyes of hers opened.

"You're home." Her voice came out husky and deep, caressing him.

"How was your day?" He asked. She smiled, those rosebuds lips curving up appreciatively.

"Empty. I needed someone to eat out of the mixing bowl." Nikolas couldn't help but smile at that.

"Well Lita-doll, aren't you glad I'm back?"

* * *

(A/N): Well, please tell if you like it or not! Until next time! 


	2. Just another Black Coffee Man

Disclaimer – BSSM is Naoko-sama's.

Lightning: First meeting, here we go!

* * *

**Just another Black Coffee Man**

It was another cold morning in Tokyo, and tons of bodies were crammed into small coffee shop. A tall male near the front sighed. He was going to be late and he knew it. He watched as the clerks hurried around behind the tall counter, trying to get each and every single order as quickly as possible. He winced as a person shoved into him. He could hear curses and insults being exchanged behind him as people rubbed other people the wrong way. It was just another cold morning in Tokyo.

* * *

An emerald-eyed cook glared at the clerk before her. He was as persistent as a fly and just as annoying, if not more. She cursed her luck then as her gaze fell on the clock. Quickly grabbing the next cup handed out; she headed for the creamers and sugar. The clerk, however, followed her and tried to strike up another pitiful conversation. She tried to ignore him, carefully grabbing the creamer and adding just as much as she like. He then reached over and put his hand on hers. 

"You know, darling, I already apologized. So enough of the cold shoulder okay?" Her eyes flashed then. Before she could retort, however, long arms slipped around her waist as a warm chest pressed against her back.

"Who is this, Koibito? Already tried of me?" a husky voice asked amusedly. Hoping for a savior, she smiled saucily.

"Of course not Anata," she replied back. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a smile. She then turned back to the clerk who looked as if he just was punched in the gut. Thanking him politely, she walked outside with her savior still attached to her. She whipped around to face azure eyes, twinkling with amusement. "Thank you," she whispered with a grateful smile. She then stared at him, and wondered, why would such a beautiful man like him help _her_? Taking in a deep breath, she voiced the thought. "Why did you help me, though?" He smiled then, his lips curving up attractively.

"You have my coffee." She stared at him and then took a sniff of the drink in her hands. Immediately, she pulled the cup away from her, the bitter smell irritating her senses.

"Oh yeah! This is definitely yours!" She reached out and he took it, their fingers brushing as the cup slipped from one hand to the other. She then turned around, rolling her eyes heavenward. "Another black coffee man," she murmured amusedly as she began to walk away, but a large hand caught her wrist.

"And just what does that mean?" he asked, leaning in close to her, so she could smell his aftershave and see that he had nicked himself extremely close to the right corner of his mouth. She smiled then.

"Oh," she began exaggeratedly. "I just don't like black coffee. Have a nice day." She whirled around, leaving him with the impression of a wild Amazon lost in the concrete jungle of Tokyo.

"Beautiful eyes, though," he murmured as he too walked away.

* * *

She walked into her friend's apartment and nearly dropped her coffee. It was a war zone and she knew exactly the reason. 

"What concert did you get tickets to this time?" A door opened and a blonde dressed in skimpy lingerie danced out. She was very happy, her cerulean eyes twinkling with delight as a dimple on her right cheek betrayed her hidden smile.

"Will you try something on for me?" The cook stared at her for a moment, trying to find her alter motive, but she couldn't find it. Sighing, she surrendered and allowed herself to be shut inside a large closet with a few articles of clothing in her hands. She stared down at them for a moment, examining the sparkling emerald and tough black materials. Outside, the blonde was pacing, grinning savagely. She stared at the closet and then turned back to her pacing. Taking in a deep breath, she screamed a command at the cook.

"MAKO-CHAN! IF YOU ARE NOT CHANGED IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS, I SWEAR TO APHRODITE THAT I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR CUTE ASS TO THE NEXT MILLENNIUM!" The cook huffed, ripping off her warm clothes and pulling on the meager pieces of fabric. Sighing, she opened the door of the closet and stepped out to face the savagely grinning blonde. The blonde strode up to her silently, like a predator checking its prey. She stopped then and smiled wider. "I like it. It's a bit tight around the bust, but then again, you are a little booby. So whatever, you're wearing it to the club with me tonight." The cook stared at her in shock. Who was she to make such decisions?

"What do you mean, Mina-chan?" she asked pointedly. The blonde just smiled as she sashayed to the tall, foreboding dresser at the end of the room. She watched as the girl whipped around, two small slips of paper held tightly between two slender fingers.

"/ucifer?" The question came out as a taunt, teasing her as she stood there in shock. Shaking her head, she sat down on the large feathered bed. The blonde knew, she just knew that she wouldn't be able to resist. Temptation truly is cruel. Looking up, she stared into cerulean eyes and couldn't help but be drawn in by sparkle in them. She smiled then, her rosy lips curving up appreciatively.

"Ok," she finally whispered. The blonde squealed childishly, throwing her arms around the brunette cook.

"I can't wait to show you my outfit. Watch out boys! Aino Minako is coming to town!" She shook her head, chuckling softly as the blonde scuttled into her closet, gossiping all the while.

"Zeus help them," she muttered with another chuckle.

* * *

It was dark. Finding the switch, he walked into his office, throwing his heavy coat to the side. He sat down and closed his eyes, imagining large, luminescent, emerald eyes. Beautiful like the leaves of an oak, but glittering like the flash of lightning. His hands found the keys and began clicking away as words, phrases and thoughts flew around in his mind. He could see her now, and the words on the screen before him sprang to life. 

He just didn't notice the smile spreading across his face.

* * *

She sighed as she entered the quiet kitchen. Walking into the darkness, she closed her eyes, imagining the life that the kitchen spoke of. Rushing, cutting, tasting, and adding. Yells, shouts, orders, and answers. Her fingers ran over the cold metal of the appliances and the warm marble of the countertops. Finally opening her eyes, she hit a lit switch and grabbed her apron. Her eyes then fell on the calendar. She chuckled as she read today's entry. 

It read "Pie."

* * *

It was past noon, but his hands were still flying. He couldn't bring himself to stop, but his stomach disagreed. So he left the world of luminous emerald eyes and walked down to a café. He searched through the displays for something to eat. 

He smiled as his eyes fell on a_ pie_.

* * *

The room smelled of fragrant peaches and berries, along with the heady smell of wine and the sweetness of flour. 

She smiled as she stood there. Covered head-to-toe in flour, sugar, and fruit, but the smell of a pie baking was worth it all.

Now what to eat it with?

* * *

The club was pulsing with heavy bass. He could feel it thrumming through his body, each muscle and each tendon vibrating with the waves. He felt bodies brush up against his own and he, for the first time, ignored everyone. His mind was set only on a pair of green eyes. 

And today, he couldn't be bothered to think of anything else.

* * *

The bass was tremendous. It filled the room and it filled her. She could feel it in her ears, her feet, her lips. The music swam around her, brushing against her skin, and enveloping her in its narcotic thrust. She could feel Mina's hand in her own, pulling her further into the depth of the club. Bodies brushed against hers, fingers trailing in the most private areas, but she ignored it. Suddenly, she felt Mina's hand slip from hers. 

"Mina?!" She cried, but her voice mixed with the beat around and dissipated. Closing her eyes, she pushed away the lost feeling in her heart and dove into the music. Her hips swayed, her hands stretched into the air. She curved and moved as the beat asked her too and it surrounded her in its warmth.

* * *

She had sat down just two seats away from him, and he couldn't move. He was frozen, watching her closely, as she smiled and laughed. He just wanted to know. 

What was so fucking _captivating_ about her?

* * *

"What would you like?" The bartender seemed out of this world with his electric blue eyes, but she smiled. He fit the bar. 

"A Manhattan'd be great." He nodded and walked about, leaving her to ponder. A moment later, a tall, slender flute was placed before her. Taking a luxurious sip, she smiled, remembering the man from the morning.

"He would've been wonderful," she mused. "If he wasn't another black coffee man." Leaving a tip on the table, she got up and left, walking home alone in the cool night air.

* * *

He had come to the coffee shop late, just to see if he could meet her again. He wanted to know her name, her number, where she lived, what she did, everything. His dreams of late had been filled with her eyes and her saucy smile. And he was, by Zeus, addicted. Entering in, he walked into the line. It was filled with chatter and the shrill ringing of cell phones. But as he looked around, he couldn't find her. Sighing, he turned around and left, rushing to work.

* * *

It was ridiculously late, nearly past opening time. She had woken up with a head ache and cramps to boot. There was no one else to open up but her, and loosing business would be unfixable. But she couldn't help but smile as she jogged around in her pink stilettos. 

That hour long warm shower had been so worth it.

* * *

"Where are you?" He sat up with surprise to face the silver-haired man. He had been so focused on her and those eyes that he had forgotten every thing else. He opened his mouth to answer, to say something, but found that he couldn't find any words to say. The other man only smiled in return. 

"She must be beautiful." He sat shocked for a moment but then smiled back.

"She is."

* * *

Today was another day, and as he entered the coffee shop, he collided with another body. As he caught onto a slender torso, he looked down and nearly died. Those luminescent, emerald eyes. She looked up at him in surprise and then smirked. 

"Back for your daily brew of death in a cup?" she asked saucily. He couldn't help but smile back.

"I bet I can prove to you that it's not death in a cup," he shot back, grinning. She only rolled her eyes, challenging him.

"Don't waste your time." With that, she stepped through the door, skipping down the street. He watched her go and smiled. He was going to prove her wrong, one way or another. Even if just to see her smile at him again.

* * *

The club was pulsing as she entered, this time with not only Mina, but the priestess as well. There was some news with the priestess, about how she met someone, but she only smiled, happy for her friend. She smiled the girls, but then slipped away, blending into the crowd. The music was calling her, and she willingly dove into it.

* * *

She sat on the bar stool, ready to order. As she opened her mouth, soft warm breath wafted into her ear. 

"Don't waste your time." Gasping in surprise, she spun around to face the speaker, only to have soft lips smother her own. They were sweet, tasting of vodka and something darker and richer. And she didn't realize it, but she was kissing him back. Finally, the lips pulled away from hers, and she opened her eyes.

"So does it taste like death in a cup?" She looked up at him, smirking down at her. She smiled.

"I don't know. I didn't get a long enough taste. I think you're going to have to kiss me again." His lips parted in a smile. She was a minx, no doubt.

"Well," he murmured in exaggeration. "I think I can do that." And he bent his head, only to stop a hair away from her lips. "But I'm gonna need your name. You see, I can't just go around kissing strangers." He smirked as she gasped in mock-anger. She scowled at him and then rolled her eyes.

"Kino Makoto." She finally replied, before staring at him expectantly. He only smirked though.

"Shinomori Noboyuki." She nearly screamed at his easy reply. Glaring, she grabbed his collar.

"Will you kiss me _**now**_, Noboyuki?"

His only reply was to seal her lips with his own.

And she smiled because he kissed great, even if he was just another black coffee man.

* * *

_(N/A): Urghh… This started so incredibly. But it's taken so long to finish. I keep loving the ending when I finish it, but hating it as soon as I come back to it. 'screams' I hate writer's insecurities! Plus, I'm posting this without any beta-ing done. So if you see anything, point out please!  
_

_Anyway, this is the AU, manga-based first meeting between Mako-chan and Nephrite. Of course, Minako and Kunzite, and even Rei-chan make an appearance. And yes, the bartender is again, Seiya-kun. I don't know why, but I love putting in the Starlights, especially when I pair them with Hotaru-chan and Setsuna-sama._

_So what do you think?_


End file.
